1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, the testing of poles. (Throughout the specification, the term "poles" shall be used to include electricity, telephone and telegraph poles; fence and retaining wall posts and the like.
The term "residual strength" is a measurement of the load which can be applied to a pole before the pole will fall, and is less than the original strength of the pole due to decay, cracking and other factors.
2. Prior Art
Wood rot, bores, termites and other factors operate to reduce the strength, and therefore, the service life of poles. For safety reasons, the strength of the poles must be periodically checked and the future life of the pole established. As wood rot generally occurs below ground level, a simple visual inspection is not sufficient and mechanical strength tests must be carried out.
To date, no simple, efficient and reliable test method has been available so poles are often replaced well before the end of their effective life. This naturally increases the operating expenses of the electricity authority.